Lip Service
by Serafi
Summary: It's STARISH's annual Halloween concert and Haruka has chosen costumes for each specific boy and their personality. Of course, Cecil is the obligatory black cat with a tight, skimpy costume, ears, and tail to match. He feels ridiculous in it, but then Natsuki barges into his dressing room and gushes over how cute he looks. Things quickly escalate from there.


**For The lovely ore-sama45.**

* * *

><p>"See? You look adorable, Aijima-san!" Ringo circled around the chair and placed his hands on the boy's shoulders to reassure him. "Just don't bump into anything or anyone again, ne? We need your little tail to stay as perky as it can before the concert."<p>

Cecil nodded his acknowledgment and he was left alone in front of the mirror again. STARISH's annual Halloween event meant that all the boys had to dress in specialized costumes for the evening. Ren was a vampire, Masato was a kimono-clad princess, Tokiya was a handsome enchanter, Otoya was ninja, Syo was a magical girl, and Natsuki was a werewolf. Really, of all the wacky costumes, _why _did Cecil have to be the obligatory black cat?

The worst part about it? Nanami Haruka chose their outfits specifically. Hence why Cecil didn't have the balls to protest what he was given. His costume was skimpy at best; ears and tail aside, he also wore a spiked green collar, and an uncomfortably tight crop top and pants. Unlike Ren or Tokiya, Cecil didn't like having his stomach and abdomen exposed. People stared, drooled, whistled, and worst of all, tried to touch him.

"I look like I'm asking for it…" he muttered and rested his chin in his folded arms atop the dressing table. His lips formed a pout and he sighed. "This is _so stupid."_

Without knocking, Natsuki barged into the room a moment later with a huge grin on his face. Like Cecil, he also wore ears and a tail, but a furry scarf was wrapped around his neck, and his outfit wasn't as colorful.

"Waa! You look so cute, Cesshi-chan!" He glomped the poor prince from behind and hugged him tightly around the neck. When all he heard in response was a heavy sigh and not the usual, 'I can't breathe, Shinomiya,' he knew something was wrong with his friend. His grip slackened some and he leaned over Cecil's shoulder. "Why are you sighing? We're about to do a show!"

Cecil went against his better judgment and divulged all the details of his discomfort. "I look ridiculous, that's what! What's worse, Nanami-san chose this outfit for me, so I _have _to wear it and like it…"

"Ehh? I think you look precious, though! I _love _kitties!" Natsuki rubbed their cheeks together and received another huff in reply. His grin curved downward and he gazed in the mirror at them. "Why do you think it's silly?"

"I…I just do," stammered the prince, puffing his red cheeks out. He tried to scoot a little closer to the table to hide his exposed midriff, but Natsuki already caught a glimpse earlier. "Hey! What're you doing?!" Cecil fidgeted as Natsuki pulled him out of the chair.

Natsuki pinned him against the far wall and flashed another smile his way. "You're embarrassed about this?" He slid a finger over Cecil's stomach and caused him to squirm. "It's okay~ My tummy is showing, too!"

It always weirded Cecil out how juvenile and adult his friend acted sometimes. Only a guy like Natsuki could maintain a delicate balance between the two.

He took a quick glance down the blonde boy's torso and saw that he spoke the truth; the top of Natsuki's outfit _did _expose his middle some. Not as much as it did poor Cecil's, but you could see his navel poking out from under his top.

"Don't feel bad about showing it off," comforted Natsuki, petting the top of Cecil's head. "It's not flabby or anything, so who cares?" He pressed against Cecil and rubbed against his stomach. "Actually, I have a thing for tummies~ Yours is _really cute."_

Cecil grew stiffer than a mackerel on ice when Natsuki's slender fingers danced lightly over his bare belly.

"It's just the right amount of soft and squishy!" sang the blonde as he pressed his whole hand into Cecil's stomach and giggled when it gave a little way to his strength. "Don't kitties like having their bellies rubbed anyway?"

The strokes were warm and gentle, so Cecil couldn't help feeling all hot and bothered by the whole situation. Instinct demanded that he push the offending boy away, but his body screamed something different. Cecil realized how far gone he was when he leaned in to Natsuki's touch.

The goofy blonde smiled and whispered to him, "That's a good kitty." He ruffled Cecil's hair some and scratched him behind the ears as if he were really a cat. A soft moan escaped Cecil and Natsuki's impish grin stretched from ear to ear. He dropped to his knees and held Cecil's waist with one hand, using the other to continue massaging his stomach. "Ne, what sounds do kitties make?"

"N-Nyaaan…" muttered Cecil while Natsuki buried his face in his stomach.

Natsuki nodded his approval and pressed his lips against Cecil's stomach. His kisses escalated into hungry little nips and licks until he stopped at Cecil's navel. He shot a questioning glance up at his friend and band mate.

"What do you taste like?"

Cecil gained a newfound admiration for his skimpy costume when Natsuki's tongue delved into his belly button. Spontaneity was the new name of the game, so he tried something he longed for since meeting Natsuki: tangling his fingers in that soft mess of curls. He was careful not to touch the blonde boy's glasses, though; Syo and the others warned him about that during their first live together. He gently pulled the golden strands away and then released them so that they bounced back against Natsuki's scalp.

"Ahh, Cesshi-chan is _so adorable!" _The taller boy lurched to his feet and pushed his friend against the wall, startling Cecil. Drunk with his own stupidity or dazzled by Cecil's cute reaction, Natsuki pushed _hard _against his middle. "Nnn~ Doesn't that feel great?"

Loud gasps fled Cecil as Natsuki rutted harder and harder against him, mashing him into the wall. The dark-haired boy panted and instinctively wrapped one of his legs around his friend's waist, and then the other leg followed.

"You're a quick study…" panted the blonde boy, supporting Cecil's weight with his arms and by pushing against him. "Hee-hee. So cute, too~" Gently, he overtook Cecil's lips with his own and slipped his tongue inside the prince's mouth. Cecil cooperated fully and eagerly, following Natsuki's silent instructions like a real trooper. His blush flared into his neck and ears when he felt a bulge against his lower half.

He tore away from his friend and severed their kiss immediately. "H-Hwaa! N-Natsuki!" His toes curled and he gripped Natsuki's shoulders like a fucking lifeline. Sweet release came soon after, and while he rode high on his orgasm, Natsuki continued rocking into him. It was a good five minutes before Natsuki reached completion himself, and his orgasm was much more subtle than Cecil's; he moaned a little and slumped against his friend with a dazed grin stretching his mouth.

"See?" breathed the blonde boy. "It's not so bad being the center of attention." He gingerly drew away from the wall and let Cecil down.

Something sticky and wet alerted Cecil when he tried to move his legs. He paled and glanced down at his pants, gaping at the sodden mess staining between his legs. "M-My costume! Oh, Gods!" He frantically glanced between the stain and Natsuki. "Natsuki!"

The older boy grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "Oops?"


End file.
